Vera, My Vera
by Loriendeva
Summary: Veronica was once cared for by the Swanns and is voyaging to the America's, but when her ship is waylaid by pirates, Veronica must choose life or honor. Uhhh ... bad summary,but good news THE PIRATES ARE HERE ... sorta.
1. A Night on the Water

Disclaimer: I own every thing! (Yeah Right, I wish) I own nothing except for characters you don't recognize and the plot.

* * *

Veronica closed her eyes as she leaned against the ship's railing, her dark hair blowing back in the sea-breeze.

_I wish Nathan was here with me_, she thought, grinning slightly to herself.

Nathan, her brother, had prepared a place for her in the Americas, to which she was sailing to now. After their parents had died when she was four, Nathan, at age ten, had taken the responsibility to care for her to the best of his ability. For a while, they lived under the care of Weatherby Swann, a friend of their fathers. He had lost his wife and lived only with his daughter Elizabeth until the two were given to him.

Though Elizabeth was three years older than Veronica, the two established a close, sibling-like relationship. However, when Elizabeth's father was granted governorship in Port Royal, Veronica, at age ten, was left behind to be educated in an abbey where her mother had wished her to go. Nathan went along with them, but soon became his own independent person as he was old enough to establish his own profession as a merchant, and now,twelve years later, he had sent for Veronica.

Veronica reopened her green-blue eyes, relishing the sight before her. Never before had her eyes beheld such beauty as the sea. Before her, an endless ocean extended in waves of blue and green and white surf. As time passed, the colors deepened, and on the horizon the water caught fire where the sun had sunk to touch the sea.

About her shoulders, Veronica pulled her shawl closer. Though the weather had been warm lately, an unusual chill was in the air. Just as a shiver passed through her, Veronica felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Why, Mr. Goldman," Veronica smiled. Looking down at his hand, she blushed slightly. "A lovely evening, is it not?"

"Yes, Miss Levine, a beautiful evening." Jonathon Goldman looked down at the young woman he had come to know well during the past months and smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

Veronica looked up and found Jonathon staring directly at her. She smiled slightly and blushed.

"The wind is bitterly cold tonight, my lady. Would you care to be escorted back to your cabin?"

"No," Veronica whispered, breathing in the deep sea air. "No thank you, sir. At least, not just yet."

Turning her eyes from Jonathon's handsome features, Veronica gazed back over the water. The silver light of the stars and moon were just starting to reflect in the calm waters surrounding the ship. Veronica felt Jonathon's arm fall from her shoulders down to her waist, and she sighed contentedly, leaning into his embrace.

She had become quite taken with this young man, a friend of her brothers who happened to be in England when Veronica had been searching for a way to reach the Americas. Somehow, Jonathon had managed to get her a spot aboard one of her brother's merchant vessels. The only other woman was the captain's wife, Mary Hawthorne. The two had become quite close to one another.

Veronica felt Jonathon shift and check his pocket watch.

"Miss Levine," he murmured into her hair, "I think it's high time we head back to our cabins. It's already been an hour and a half. Might I have the privilege to escort you to your quarters?"

Veronica's eyes met Jonathon's soft blue ones for a moment before reluctantly nodding. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since the water had swallowed the sun. Jonathon offered her his arm which she willing took, though she missed the feeling of his arm around her waist.

As they descended the steps, Jonathon began, "The captain has informed me that our ship may be arriving in Port Royal within the next two weeks, Veronica ... I'm sorry, Miss Levine." In the dimness of the hall, it appeared to Veronica that Jonathon was quite embarrassed.

"No, it's alright ... Jonathon," she said softly.

He stopped, almost mid-step, and looked down at her. He held her gaze for a moment, but then he dropped his eyes and continued.

"Well," he continued on, "since I have become acquainted with you, since I have come to know you, I have found you to be a noble woman, a woman of honor who I hold in the highest esteem. However, I have not been clear about myself and my intentions. What I mean to say is – well ..." Jonathon seemed to be fumbling for words, and it made Veronica smile slightly. "I am wanting to know if you would mind if I should call on you once we've reached Port Royal."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all," Veronica replied softly, grinning bashfully. "I'd be honored."

A heavy silence fell between the two as they walked to reach Veronica's cabin. Just as her hand fell on the handle of the door, Jonathon's hand caught her other. He tugged her gently towards him, and she released her other hand from its grip.

"Good night, my Veronica," he whispered. He hesitated for a moment, looking down at her. Then he swiftly placed a kiss of her cheek and disappeared down the hall.

Veronica wistfully placed a hand on the place where his lips had touched her skin and breathed, "Good night, my Jonathon."

AN: dear readers (meaning you!)

PLEASE review!!! I've never done a fan fic before. Oh and no flames please! Besides ... I admit, that was a really boring chapter. It was just to introduce characters, add some scenery and all that boring stuff. Oh I hate that! But it must be done. However, HAVE NO FEAR!!! The pirates are coming (along with their infamous captain!) So no need to panic. I'll try and get this story moving as quickly as possible, but that might get put on hold, seeing as I'm going on vacation and moving ... Oh well, I'll try.


	2. Through the Mists

_I miss the morning sun_, Veronica thought as she made her way onto the deck. The past week, ever since that wonderful night, had brought a change of weather. Most of the day was spent almost as if in a cloud, misty and uncommonly cool. The strange fog surrounding the ship had some of the more superstitious sailors a little shaken. Veronica found the superstitions ridiculous, as she was more of a religious woman, but even she found herself a little frightened in the ghastly weather.  
  
Veronica strode up and down the deck at an even pace, eager to stretch her legs. Up ahead, the captains quarters stood, the large ornate doors slightly intimidating. Just as she was within five feet of them, a small face peaked around the opening door, followed by the face's mother.  
  
"Good morning, Veronica!" the other woman called out to her. Mary Hawthorne, the captain's wife, had found a good companion in this young woman, despite the gap in their age. Being the only two women on board, the two had become close, almost like sisters.  
  
"Good morning, Mary!" Veronica called back. She waited for Mary and her son, Nicholas, to make their way over to her before she continued her stroll.  
  
Mary smiled slyly before beginning. "So, my dear Veronica, are you looking for any particular gentleman today?"  
  
Veronica felt heat rise into her face and didn't answer.  
  
"Mr. Goldman is speaking with my husband," Mary went on, as if Veronica had answered. "Apparently, this horrid fog is putting our ship behind schedule and we'll not arrive in Port Royal for at least another week and a half. Bad for Mr. Goldman and his business you know. I know how dreadful that must be for you as well, after being separated from your brother and foster family all these years. I would say that I feel you pain, except that I was never separated from my family, excluding the time when – Veronica, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Veronica had ceased listening to Mary long before, and she still didn't hear her when she inquired as to where her attention was focused.  
  
Veronica's eyes had become fixed upon something she could not believe. In the ominous mist surrounding the ship, a ship with black sails seemed to partially appear through the thick cover, as if in a dream.  
  
"The Black Pearl," Veronica murmured to herself. Elizabeth had written to her about some grand adventure regarding the ship, its infamous captain, and a ghostly curse. Along the way, Elizabeth had apparently found love in a young man she had known since childhood. Veronica had dismissed the story as just that – a story. However, the ship which had disappeared into the fog moments before carried a menace identifiable with that of Elizabeth's tale.  
  
"What's that, dear?" Mary asked, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Nothing," Veronica said, trying to set aside the image of the black-sailed ship which had become graven into her mind. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Well, as I was saying," Mary began again, only to stop herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot something in my room. Do you mind taking Nicholas to your room with you while I go fetch it? I wouldn't want him to catch a chill," she said, smiling at the little blonde-haired boy.  
  
"Not at all!" Veronica said, taking Nicholas' hand in hers and leading him down below deck.  
  
Once in her cabin, Nicholas set about telling Veronica all about what wonders his little blue eyes had seen, the things he was learning, and what he was going to do in Port Royal. Veronica tried to remain interested in the six-year-old's commentary, but all she could think about was the ship she had seen. Veronica was wondering where Mary was just as a knock came at her door. She excused herself from Nicholas and went to open the door.  
  
Jonathon stepped in and seemed about to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "Ver – Veronica," he stammered. "You look absolutely lovely."  
  
Veronica felt her face flush. She had worn this dress, her most flattering one, intentionally, hoping to spend time with Jonathon. The corset was unusually tight and the fabric rich for what you would wear while you travel, but Veronica knew that Jonathon's response would be worth the wait.  
  
The two stood there for a moment, a bit awkwardly at first, but Jonathon stepped forward to close the space between them. Veronica felt her heart pounding and her breath quickening, as she nervously looked down at her hands. Jonathon's strong fingers moved under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking right into his clear blue eyes. Jonathon tenderly pulled her face closer. Their lips were very close now, and Veronica felt a bit weak, as she'd never been kissed.  
  
Just as his lips dropped to meet hers, cannon fire exploded nearby, and the cries of sailors above could be heard.  
  
A/N: Sorry! No kissing as of yet. Anyway, good news! THE PIRATES ARE HERE!!!!! Great, you're thinking, maybe now she'll write something interesting! Well, I'm trying. Please R&R! 


	3. Attack!

A series of new explosions could be heard along with the cries of the crew manning the guns above. Nicholas' cry echoed in Veronica's ears as she grasped Jonathon's hand.

"I'll go see what's going on," he said, reaching for the door handle. He seemed to hesitate slightly, looking back at Veronica, but he moved out through the door swiftly.

Veronica tried to comfort the shocked little boy, her arms wrapped around him. He begged to know where his parents were, and she wished she knew as well. She wondered what was going on and what she should do to help stop the ensuing madness.

Minutes later, Jonathon stormed back into the room, carrying a sword and two pistols. He handed one to Veronica and tucked the other into his belt.

"Pirates," he said flatly after a moment.

Veronica felt a small cry escape her throat and remembered seeing the Pearl earlier. A sudden fear passed through her that sent her whole body into shudders. Jonathon wrapped his arms around her. Tears filled her eyes as she silently begged him to stay with her.

"No, Veronica," he finally said. "I cannot stay. I have to fight – for you. If all should go ill, have no fear to use the pistol." With that, he pulled her up into a passionate kiss and then was gone.

After he left, Veronica locked the door behind him. Her heart pounding, she also pushed her traveling trunk up against the door. Though she tried to move the bed, she found that it was bolted down.

Veronica knew her barricade wouldn't last long and trembled as she heard thundering footsteps above her. Thick, surly voices boomed above deck, and the cries of sailors and merchants alike could be heard through the thick ceiling and walls.

Veronica leaned against the wall behind the barricade, holding Nicholas in her arms. Tears streaked her face as she tried to hold back sobs and be brave for her little companion. The two must have sat there for the better part of an hour before she heard the heavy clump of boots before her door.

As the door handle was turned, Veronica scrambled to her feet, gripping the pistol in her hands. Nicholas stood behind her, his cries muffled through the thick fabrics of her dress.

Veronica tried to steady her hands as the lock gave way and a black boot kicked in the door. With another strong kick from the booted man and a muffled curse, the door moved further in. Veronica chocked back a scream and hardened her gaze, trying to aim for whoever should appear.

The booted man gave one final kick, sending the door sprawling open.

To his shock, before him stood a young woman dressed in finery such as only a lady would wear. Her fine, delicate features were etched in fear, her jaw clenched. She seemed to carry the regal, distinct features of a Spaniard, softened by English blood over generations. Her raven hair contrasted with her blue-green eyes, a contrast most attractive on her. Through out all his years of piracy, he had never seen such a beautiful woman – with a pistol aimed right at his chest.

Mentally, he swore to himself. No women were supposed to be aboard the ship.

The woman began backing away from him, still keeping the gun leveled at his chest.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Smith, Smithy if ye like," the man said, analyzing his situation all the while. Though she had him at gun-point, he found the odd slightly in his favor, seeing as his ship had just taken over hers. Also, her hands were shaking, and the way she held the pistol was awkward, leading him to believe that she had never held a gun before.

The pirate to slow steps towards her, and her eyes widened slightly.

"I might as the same of ye. What be yer name and what are ye doing aboard this merchant vessel?" he asked, still moving forward.

"Don't come any close!" she said, trying to back away from him. However, as she reached the opposite side of the room, she ran into the wall, sending up a cry from behind her skirts.

The man looked down to see a small boy appear. _Not children too!_

Though he had been distracted, he noticed that the woman had too. He quickly crossed the room and wrenched the pistol from her hands. Pushing her up against the wall, he held his dagger up against her pale neck.

"What be yer name, luv? Answer me, luv, or me old dagger here has found a new sheath, savvy?" he muttered grimly, turning his blade this way and that.

"Ver – Veronica," she whispered, fear dripping off every word.

The pirate savored her terror and placed the point of his blade under her chin, forcing it up.

"Now, luv, tell me, what's to keep me from killin' ye now, as I did yer shipmates?"

The girl's eyes moved back and forth in thought, and finally, she closed those beautiful portals to the soul.

"Well?" the man asked again, more gruffly this time.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and she cried out, "Parley!"

Slightly confused, he murmured, "Come again?"

"Parley! You cannot harm me! You must take me to your captain." She was breathing hard, but her eyes had narrowed, the fear lessened.

The man pulled his face closer to hers.

"Parley, eh? Well, mate, you forgot just one thing. I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow!"

A/N: thanks for reading (finally some action you're saying to your self). Hope you loved it. If you didn't – I'm so sorry. Any way! Please R&R! If you hated it though, please be kind and gentle with an aspiring writer such as myself and don't tell me exactly how awful it was. Ciao for now!

loriendeva


	4. Compromising Honor

Veronica shivered in the dank cell and pulled Nicholas closer. He had fallen into a fitful sleep, occasionally crying out into the darkness. She stroked his blond hair softly. The little boy's warm body felt comforting against her side.

The entire ship swayed, moaning like an ancient whale. Water sloshed about Veronica's ankles as it made its pilgrimage to the other side of the vessel, though some of it clung futilely at the hem of her dress. The salty brine rushed on to the lower side of the ship, only to return, racing back to dwell about the feet of a lonely captive whose tears fell to join their kin.

The night had been dark. The day had been also. Below deck, little light reached the eyes of the forsaken prisoner. She knew not what time had passed only that it had. And she grieved.

Veronica knew that she would never forget being led out of her room by that scabrous dog. He'd dragged her roughly up the stairs leading to the deck. A knot had formed in Veronica's throat, seeing that the Pearl's crew had done their job well. In her path lay dozens of good, courageous seamen, most of whom she recognized if she knew them not by name – but one she did know, and he was the one she mourned. One had thought of her in his moment of death, as all had thought of others while valiantly fighting.

_O my son Absalom, my son, my son Absalom! Would God I could die for thee, O Absalom, my son, my sons!_ Veronica remembered quoting to herself, the scripture coming back to her from the abbey she had been educated in. What she would give to dwell within those gentle walls again! Fresh tears would have made rivulets down her face had her body been able to summon any more. Her eyes were dry now, not from the lack of anguish, but of water.

Veronica leaned her weary head back against the wall in exhaustion, only to jerk it back up at the sound of thumping boots upon the stair. The two boots came into sight – familiar boots. They were weather-worn, made of brown leather. On the side of each was a brass buckle, though it took on the same dirty brown as the material.

These boots continued moving down, revealing the body of her jailor. He wasn't an awful man. In fact, he had been quite kind with her. She guessed him not to be over twenty, though it was hard to tell in the dim light. He was tall and lean, not yet his full stature or breadth. His pale blue eyes rarely met hers, but when they did, she saw still the softness and innocence of youth.

Today he seemed particularly hesitant to come near her, his eyes remaining down-cast. At last, he looked up at her with pity and said, "The captain will see you."

Veronica stood stiffly, every muscle in her body aching. She turned around to wake Nicholas, but the young man said, "Leave the boy."

He unlocked her cell, and, almost without thinking, Veronica took his arm. He jolted at this, yet did not shake her off in disgust or smile at her lewdly as one might expect a pirate to. Instead, he tried to adjust himself awkwardly to seem more gentlemanly.

"I must warn you," said the jailor, "that the captain will decide your fate today."

Veronica made no reply.

"He is not a harsh man, but he is no fool either," he continued, each word thoughtfully coming from his lips. "He will not keep an extra mouth to feed unless he has a reason." Turning towards her, he paused in his gait for a moment. "Though I hate to suggest, I – You may have to compromise yourself, for your sake and the boy's."

Veronica turned her eyes to the man suddenly. She seemed about to say something, but calmed and simply said, "There are some things worse than death. I will not compromise my honor."

"But the boy?" the man said, concern filling his eyes.

"God keep him," she murmured.

Deep pity filled his eyes, but he nodded and continued on, leading her up two flights of short stairs to reach the deck.

Veronica welcomed the cool sea breeze as she stepped out into the fresh air after days of captivity. The azure sky brought back a feeling of life to her, and she felt her cramped muscles begin to relax in the warm outdoors. She would have wanted to run, had not she felt that her doom was near. Veronica heard the sharp cry of a gull and looked up, only to be blinded by the intense sunlight which her eyes had been missing for so many days.

She staggered back, head feeling light, but was caught by her companion. He set her to rights again, and the two continued on again, though now she hung more heavily on his arm and squinted in the bright light.

"Ah! Look 'ere, boys!" a rough voice murmured. "'ere comes t'e capt'n's plunder."

Some of the men around him laughed harshly and jeered at her. Veronica looked at the men, a bit of fear welling up inside, though as a result, she only walked taller and moved closer to her captor.

"Ah, but what's this?" the same rough voice asked. "Is de lady takin' to ye, Rob?"

Her companion looked away, blushing while the other men laughed.

"'Avin' a little fun wit 'er?" the man continued jeering. "An' why wusn't we allowed to?" More laughter came from the soldiers.

"You'll leave the lady alone!" Rob said, his voice deeper than before.

"Why? 'Cause she onlys a takin' a fancy to ye, _boy_?" the rough pirate said. "Maybe she 'asn't warmed up to me yet. I'm sure she wants a real man." He took a step forward, his hand reaching out for her waist.

Rob stepped between the two, much to Veronica's relief.

"Captains orders."

"So you let the capt'n 'ave all de fun, eh?" the man said. "Get of my way, boy!"

Rob stood his ground. Muttering a stream of curses, the man stepped forward again, his eyes flashing with anger. Veronica felt her heart pounding, but before either of the men could do anything, a loud voice broke out.

"Ah! There's m'lady, now. So Graff, what was it that ye were doin' just now?"


	5. In the Captain's Quarters

Miss Cleo, jess, and SugarPlumFairy, ya'll are my heroes! As for your questions: we'll find out now won't we? Yeah, well, I have a pretty good idea of what happens, but lets face it … I'm crazy. My ideas will probably change, so … we'll see when we get there.

Sorry, but I was in a really bad mood. School stinks. ANYWHO, to those of you out there who haven't reviewed yet: R&R.

Sorry about this chapter beingSO late. I'm such a hypocrite. I'm also sorry that it's SO short and dull. I keep changing the plot, so this was the only way to leave details out, yet, still get you a chapter so you didn't forget my existence, though I have to admit that it's tempting to just drop the story … I may start on a Lord of the Rings one.

Well, here goes people!

* * *

Vera stood stiffly just inside the doorway of the finest room on board.

Captain Sparrow's quarters resembled Adam's in architecture, but in little else. It also had one portion of the room raised, the portion you immediately walked into when entering the room. On it was a large oak table, well worn though ornately carved. Along the back wall of the lowered portion, many windows filled with rippled glass exposed the sea and the sunlight just outside.

The room was sparsely furnished, with only two large pieces – the table aforementioned, and a bed on the lower part. In the far right corner, the large mahogany bed sat slightly askew. The bedding on it was not cheap, yet it was carelessly tossed about. Also on the bed, a few miscellaneous items of clothing lay crumpled. Other than the bed, the lower portion of the room was unfurnished. Scattered over the floor were many eclectic items, either from travel or plunder. Veronica wondered if any of her things lay in the pile, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thumping of boots on hard wood.

Veronica turned her gaze in the direction of the thumping to see the captain sprawled out in a large chair, his feet propped up on the table. With one hand, he twisted off the seal to a rum bottle, and with the other he motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him. Veronica obeyed.

"Now, luv," the captain started, taking a swig of the rum, "where were we? Ah, yes …"


	6. A Grand Tale

From her chair, Veronica watched the captain down a few more drinks. She had rarely seen men drink, and seeing it now disgusted her. The rum he drank gave off a heavy stench.

"So, luv," the captain began again, "yer name's Veronica, right?"

"Miss Levine," Veronica replied curtly.

The captain raised his eye brows. "Ah then – Miss Levine. Who are ye?"

Veronica looked up at him, slightly puzzled. The captain looked back with dark, mesmerizing eyes and clarified. "Where are ye from, where are ye goin', and what does that matter to me, savvy?"

"I was sailing from Rochester, England, my home of twenty two years." Here she was stopped as the captain inquired if that was her age. She conceded, and he waved his hand for her to go on. "I'm going to Port Royal where my brother, whose merchant ship you've looted, was to meet me."

"Yer brother, eh? Port Royal? Interesting," the captain muttered, ignoring the tears which filled her eyes. "You haven't answered my last question. What does this matter to me, and what purpose will you serve here?"

Veronica made no reply.

"Thought so." He walked around the table to stand behind her. Veronica felt chills run down her as he placed his hands very lightly on her shoulders. His breath felt warm on her cheek as he leaned down saying, "I think we can make arrangements, don't you?"

A lump formed in her throat as she struggled within herself. , "I'll thank you to take your hands off me, Mr. Sparrow," she said, voice shaking.

The captain chuckled lightly, but tightened his grip. "Would ye now?"

Veronica jumped up from her place and wrenched herself free. She backed away, fire in her eyes. "You'll not touch me," she repeated, her voice stronger.

He seated himself again, looking nonchalantly at some of the trinkets on his arm.

"Whatever ye say, luv, but I suppose I'll send ye back bellow deck or – " he paused thoughtfully. "I'm just a mite curious. But where did ye hear of 'parley' a'fore? Familiar with pirates?"

Veronica bit her lip, suddenly remembering Elizabeth's friendship with the captain. But what would that mean to him? Would it really help her situation at all? What - ? Veronica felt her head begin to spin.

"I heard it in a grand tale, one of pirates and the navy and – and a curse," she whispered, mind still racing.

The captain removed his legs from the table and leaned forward. "A tale, eh?" He smiled. "A legend."

The pirate stood and began pacing the room in a drunken manner. Veronica looked at the half empty bottle with sheer wonder. Drunk already? The brew must have been stronger than she thought.

"Now, tell me of this tale," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

* * *

AN: YEAH!!!! I love my reviewers! They make me so happy. Hugs for you all. GASP! People, it's only two days until the Extended Edition of Return of the King comes out!!! I'm spazzing. Well, I hope ya liked the chapter. 


	7. And so goodbye

Well folks, I thought I should officially shut this off once and for all, not that I've retained any readers. I just thought it would be fitting to have a conclusion.

So here's what I was going to do with Vera: She would (as I'm sure everyone guessed) kinda fall for Jack, but she wouldn't be one of those "hahaha I'm a feisty gal who will never compromise; sure I'll go to bed with you" sorts that populate most of these pirate tales. Not much action would take place ... mostly dialouge. It was going to be good, I swear. So in the end (which I never actually worked out), she's "rescued." Jonathon is as a matter of fact alive, but she's now realised that neither man is quite the one for her. Written like this it looks impossibly stupid, but I had pieces written which I rather liked.

So why did I quit? Time ... I didn't have enough time. And then once a long while had passed, I lacked the passion and vigor to continue. I've also started working on my own work. It's at www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)ardisedanna . I have quite a number of pieces there that are fully mine and which I love.

I can't promise that I won't someday resurrect this story, removing the PotC bits and replacing them with common pirates. And it's not say that I am ungrateful for the start this site gave me on lit. As of yet, however, I'm perfectly content with bidding this place farewell.

And here's something Orson Scott Card wrote on about fan fiction which I have come to quite agree with:

_"The time to write fan fiction is 'never.' _

_"**You will never do your best work in someone else's universe, because you're bound by their rules.** Furthermore, most universes that people use for fan fiction are dreadfully dumb - one thinks of Star Trek and Star Wars - and most seventh-graders can come up with better ones. _

_"As for using characters created by another author: That's where you're going to find yourself sued by any author who understands where the financial future of his work lies. In order to protect copyright and potential filmmaking rights, you have to AGGRESSIVELY protect your own authorship of characters, precisely because it is the characters that film companies need to license and protect when your work is filmed. Anybody writing fiction using my characters without my specifically having licensed it to them will be sued, not because I'm mean and selfish, but because this is the INHERITANCE OF MY CHILDREN, and to write fiction using my characters is morally identical to moving into my house without invitation and throwing out my family. _

_"I care very much about new writers, which is why I strongly urge them never, never, never to waste their time writing stories set in other writers' universes without specific invitation, and even then they'd do more for their careers by spending their time **inventing their own worlds and creating their own characters.** Piggy-backing on someone else's financial success isn't how you create a career, and **the 'experience' you gain is worthless, since you steal precisely those story elements that you must invent for yourself **in order to learn how to create workable original fiction." _

Ladies, Gents, you have my best wishes on your future careers as true authors. I encourage you to make a fictionpress and be sure to notify me. I would love to read everyone's work again.


End file.
